The Sports Uniform
by ChocMochi
Summary: Rating: M, Yaoi Pairing: Motochika x Motonari Gakuen Basara has mixed both sides; West and East. Motonari has to play dodgeball for his class' P.E. practical due to Keiji's lousy mouth. He now has to play against Motochika who was also volunteered by Keiji. But when Motonari was forced to wear the student's school uniform, what will happen when Motochika's jealousy takes over?


It was another year at Gakuen Basara when the two campuses had been put together. The West and the East Side had finally regrouped and the school was renovated to become an even bigger school. Everyone is friendly with each other, exchanging smiles and greetings. Except for…

"Aww! Come on, Nari-chan! Just once!" Motochika exclaims.

"No! And stop calling me Nari-chan!" Motonari yells back.

"….No."

"C'mon! Aren't we lovers? You can do it for me!"

"Lo-! Hmph! I'm going to homeroom." Motonari stated angrily. Motonari walks off in fury and enters homeroom. There he sees one of the Physical Education teachers; Keiji Maeda.

"Hey, why do you look so angry today, Nari-chan?" Keiji asked.

To Motonari's surprise, he turns around.

"Ah, it's you." Motonari replies flatly. He was expecting that it was Motochika; the only man who ever dares to call him 'Nari-chan'

Keiji stares at Motonari and smirks, "Haha… I'm sorry I'm not your brute of a 'husband', eh?"

Motonari's face flushes and hits Keiji on the shoulder. He then starts denying Keiji's words while Keiji laughs openly.

"I told you! I-It's not like that!"

"Well anyway, for P.E. today, the students are short on members so I volunteered us to play on the opposing sides." Keiji remarked.

"What? Keiji, you fool, why did you do that?" Motonari was enraged.

"Hmm…I wonder why?" Keiji grinned again.

"But, does that mean I have to run in my work clothes?" Motonari asked worriedly.

"Oh, of course not!" Keiji chuckled and leaned in on Motonari's face.

"Phew! Wait, then that means…!" Motonari shot a worried look.

"Uhuh!" Keiji laughed and grabbed his stomach, "Don't worry, Mitsunari's on your team, and I also asked Chousokabe-san to join us! Oh, and he's against you."

Motonari stood up and put his hands around Keiji's throat, "You did what?"

Motonari let Keiji's neck go after he apologized and sighed. Motonari continues the day with no delay and thought, "I'll just get this over and done with…"

"Oi, Motonari, we have to wear the summer sports uniform," Mitsunari said.

Motonari suddenly remembers what the male summer sports uniform looked like; a white shirt with shorts. He then had an image of Motochika in his mind.

"What, why am I thinking of him?" Motonari thought.

"Umm, Motonari, please don't make those weird faces." Mitsunari steps back.

Motonari then realized that he had already worn a dress in front of everyone before, so this couldn't be as bad, right? He walks into the locker room where the male teachers were getting changed. Motonari then changes into his P.E. uniform where he catches Motochika staring at Motonari's body. Motonari looked away in disgust and left the room.

"What was that?" Motochika was very excited for the P.E. practical.

Around 30 minutes later, the P.E. lesson started.

"What are we playing, sensei?" a student asked.

"We're playing… let's see… um, dodgeball." Keiji looked through his timetable.

"Why's Mouri-sensei and Chousokabe-sensei here?" a student asked.

"Oh, it's just for fun!" Keiji chuckled.

Motonari didn't like to exhaust himself too much so he only stuck around for the first half. If he was motivated enough, he'd stay for the whole double period. And so, the game was underway.

"Don't hurt yourself, Motonari!" Motochika yelled.

The female students squealed and started to make their own scenes of Motochika and Motonari.

Embarrassed, Motonari threw the dodge ball at Motochika's face, as hard as he could.

"Hahahaha! Sorry, Motonari!" Motochika laughed as he fell on the floor, breaking the hardwood floor, "Luckily, that was just for the practice throw!"

The game then started with an intense throw by Mitsunari. Everyone worked hard and had fun playing with the teachers. Motonari had enjoyed it so much he played for the whole first period, but didn't show it on his face.

"Hey, sensei! Let's make a teacher's volleyball battle with other teachers!" A student requested.

All the other students agreed with the idea. Keiji saw the enthusiasm that they had, and called all the teachers that were available.

On Keiji's side was: Motochika, Ieyasu, Kotaro, Masamune and Shingen.

And on Motonari's side was: Mitsunari, Hanbei, Yukimura, Kenshin and Toshiie.

"These were the teachers whom were available for this so let's make it fun!"

The game was underway.

Mitsunari was enraged to see Ieyasu on the opposing side. He quickly threw the ball as fast and as hard as he could at Ieyasu. Ieyasu did not recognize for the ball was too fast. Ieyasu was out for the first game.

The same happened with Shingen and Yukimura. Yukimura got hit square in the face.

"Someday I'll be as awesome as OYOKATA-SAMAA!" Yukimura would yell.

Soon most of them were out; the only people left were Motonari and Motochika.

They both cracked their bones and knuckles, "It's a battlefield, now."

"Oh boy," Keiji Maeda mumbled, "the court's a wreck."

Masamune was knocked out at the benches, Mitsunari fell asleep on top of Ieyasu after cursing so much, Ieyasu was enjoying it despite his injuries, Yukimura was yelling, Shingen was laughing while Toshiie was eating lunch with Hanbei and Kenshin.

The last battle was intense; Motonari could easily dodge since he was small while Motochika had the advantage of being able to throw the ball really hard. Everybody watched in awe as the game was still going. Soon enough, Motonari was tired and Motochika then realised. He threw the ball at Motonari but he had a plan. Motonari then punched the ball to Motochika while he wasn't looking and Motochika then fell over.

Roars came from everywhere from the losing and winning sides.

Everyone came around to socialise with the remainder time they had with Motonari and Motochika. Motonari watched Motochika being surrounded by many people, teachers and students. Motonari grumbles out of jealousy.

"Well done, Nari-chan!" Keiji hugged Motonari from behind.

"Oi!"

Motonari was in a daze and didn't complain; instead he was staring at Keiji. He was too busy thinking about Motochika's words from early in the morning.

"Are we really lovers? Or does he just pity me?"

Motochika glanced over at the scene that had just occurred and realised Motonari hadn't released himself from Keiji's grasp. He then notices Motonari and Keiji talking with other teachers…

Laughing and smiling.

"I guess he doesn't really think seriously of me…" Motochika thought.

"I'm going to get water, I'm exhausted." Motonari walked off.

Near the bubblers, he saw students playing with the water hose that was used for gardening.

"Hey, stop that!" Motonari yelled. The students lost control over the hose and the water sprayed all over Motonari.

"You bastards will pay for this." Motonari's voice was cold and heartless. But the students were too focused on something else. Something that was poking through Motonari's white shirt. The students were apologetic but still focused on the pink nipples that were poking on Motonari's shirt. Though, since Motonari is very ignorant, he didn't know where they were staring at. Suddenly Motonari started to sneeze. "Ah, geez, a cold already?" he thought. He went off to the teacher's locker room again to get changed out of his wet uniform.

Suddenly, someone appeared, "Motonari, are you alright?" It was Keiji.

"Ah, Maeda-san…" Motonari felt dizzy. He then toppled over on Keiji, but Keiji was lucky enough to catch him.

"Motonari! You've caught a cold! I'll take you to the infirmary." Keiji was startled and worried.

Just then, Motochika walks in, surprised with what he just witnessed. Motonari was passed out in a princess carry, with his clothes and body dripping wet and to top it off; held by Keiji. Motochika couldn't handle it anymore; he quickly takes Motonari from Keiji's grasp and yells,

"Motonari's mine!"

Keiji had a surprised look on his face and started giggling, "He was sick so I was only taking him to the infirmary! Has anyone ever told you that you're possessive?"

Motochika, embarrassed by what he screamed out, stomped off to the infirmary. On the infirmary door was a note,

"Out for the rest of the day, take care of yourself now…hehehehe…. P.S. The door is opened."

'It was probably written by Mitsuhide,' Motochika thought.

He opens the door and lays Motonari down on the bed. Motochika starts staring at Motonari's chest. Through the wet shirt, his nipples were clearly visible and the colour was obvious to see. Motochika, close to getting a nosebleed, looked away as quick as he could.

"Nnghh…" Motonari started to wake up, "Maeda-san?"

Motochika trying to contain his jealousy replied with, "Nah, it's me, Motochika!" He tried to wear a grin so that Motonari wouldn't realise. Suddenly, Motonari slaps Motochika across the face.

"Hey? What was that for?" Motochika exclaimed and put on an angry face.

"That's the face I want to see, a face of true emotion, not being hidden by a fake smile…" Motonari sighed.

Motochika grumbles and finally asks Motonari, "How'd you know?"

"It's because…" Motonari sighed again, "I feign smiles all the time, with other teachers, students but there can only be one time when I can express my feelings."

Motochika felt a moment of relief for some strange reason.

"Why are you feigning anyway?" Motonari turned his head to look at Motochika.

Motochika grumbled again and replied in a clear voice, "It's because I'm jealous of Keiji! He was patting your head and you didn't seem to mind! And you were smiling, laughing and talking so freely with other people! It feels like you're never happy with me…"

Motonari's face was filled with surprise and shock. "Yeah, that's right, I'm jealous! So what? That's the only emotion I can ever feel when someone is touching my lover!"

A silence filled the room, "I'm leaving." Motochika turns to walk to the door.

Suddenly, something grabs Motochika's arm. Motonari's face was red and shiny tears were falling from his eyes.

"You're so stupid!" Motonari yelled, "I'm not good at playing my emotions when I'm with you! I'm always happy when I'm with you, only with you! I feel like when I'm with you, I can't let out my happiness as freely as you can! My heart always tightens when I'm with you, or when you're speaking to me, it's just that…that…" Motonari starts trembling.

"Of course! Why didn't I realise this sooner?" Motochika thought. He hugged Motonari close to him and laid him on the infirmary bed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise sooner…! You were feigning smiles for other people! And how could I forget that you're my one and only, Tsundere Princess? I'm so sorry, Motonari!" Motochika slid his mouth to Motonari's and gave a deep kiss.

Motonari who was enjoying this, grabbed Motochika's hair, as if he was signalling for him to go deeper. Motochika then slid his tongue down Motonari's neck and down to his collar bone.

"Any requests for today?" Motochika asked and got up from the bed. Motonari, who was too embarrassed to say anything, lied there. Motochika looked through Mitsuhide's filing cabinets and found something interesting. A tail vibrator and handcuffs with a key.

"Wanna try this, Nari-chan?" Motochika grinned.

"Nnnh… Don't call me Nari-chan…" Motonari was desperate for Motochika's member and pulled on Motochika's shirt so hard that he fell down on Motonari accidentally making physical contact from his knee to Motonari's crotch.

"Mmmmm! It feels good…" Motonari whispered.

"Why are you always sexy during this time?" Motochika locked the door and again leapt on top of Motonari's body (which was still wet from water).

Motochika placed his thumbs against Motonari's shirt pressing on his nipples. Motonari's nipples perked from the shirt which then Motochika started licking them.

"Ahh! Motochika~~" Motonari groaned while grabbing onto Motochika's hair.

"Damn, you're so fucking sexy!" Motochika stopped pressing and removed Motonari's wet shirt. Motonari's body was still dripping with cold water which then Motochika was definitely turned on.

"Hey Motonari, want to try these?" Motochika held up the handcuffs that he found and started dangling them in front of Motonari's face.

"Yes, I do~" Motonari was burning with emotion. He was often called a masochist by Motochika and the thought of Motochika violating him while cuffed turned him on even more. Motochika clips the handcuffs around Motonari's wrists while Motonari raises his arms over his head.

"Your little _friend_ here is begging for so much attention." Motochika starts sucking on the wet fabric in which Motonari's member was clearly obvious to see.

"Ngah! M-Motochika! Suck harder, it feels so good!" Motonari felt so excited, being handcuffed and being driven wild by a huge man. Motochika keeps sucking on Motonari while pinching on his nipples. He pinches on Motonari's nipples even harder hoping that Motonari would beg for more.

"P-Put the vibrator i-iin mee…!" Motonari couldn't control his voice, everything drove him wild; the handcuffs, the vibrator and, of course, Motochika. Without giving a second thought, Motochika turns the vibrator on and removes Motonari's shorts and boxers.

"So fucking sexy. No wonder those students were just staring at you. If I were them, I would've fucked you there on the spot." Motochika whispered in Motonari's ear while the brunette blushed and turned redder than ever.

"You saw?" Motonari yelled.

"Yep, I'm like you're personal stalker." Motochika grinned.

"Just put that thing in…" Motonari pleaded. Motochika wanted Motonari to beg and scream while they were there, so he inserts the vibrator slowly.

"AaaahHH! More!" Motonari's back arches as he felt the vibrator fill his insides. Motochika then quickly pushes the vibrator in, surprising Motonari which then causes him to cum.

"That was sure fast!" Motochika licked his lips, "But we're not done yet."

"Of course not, I want your dick in me before we're done." Motonari stretched his ass with the vibrator still in him. Motochika sat back on the bed, jerking off watching Motonari keep stretching with his handcuffs still around his wrists.

"Oh man, Motonari, you're such a dirty whore." Motochika loved teasing Motonari like this.

"D-don't watch me, it's embarrassiiiing…!" Motonari then sits himself down forcing the vibrator to go in deeper and starts pinching his nipples as hard as he could. Motonari, turned on by pain, releases on the white bed.

"Huh? Again, Motonari?" Motochika chuckled, "You're such a cat in heat." Motochika's hands rubbed faster as he watched Motonari pinching his nipples so hard they turned a beautiful, red colour.

"L-Let me s-suck you off, Sensei~" Motonari crawled to Motochika's member and deep-throated him fast and hard. "Oh, Chousokabe-sensei, you're so biiig~" Motochika had always been weak to Motonari's arousing 'sensei' talk and his member increases in size while he's being sucked off. He releases in Motonari's mouth, thick and white. Motonari swallows and licks his lips, "Tasty!"

Motochika's member rises and thickens again and unable to take it anymore, he throws down Motonari on the bed, moving his arms behind his head.

"How do you want me to do you today, Nari-chan?" Motochika strokes Motonari's lips.

"Don't call me Nari-chan, Motochika~" Motonari starts sucking on Motochika's fingers, "I want it rough, hard and erotic…!"

"You're really needy today, aren't you Motonari?" Motochika pulls out the vibrator from Motonari's ass which causes Motonari to moan deeper and shiver uncontrollably. Motochika plunges his member in Motonari, rough, hard and erotic just like Motonari loved.

"AaAAAHH! My ass is burning, the sensation feels so good!" Motonari screams and groans, "No one can replace you, Motochika. Only you can make me feel this way. Also, I don't think anyone could have a bigger hard-on for me than you can." Motonari starts giggling.

Embarrassed by Motonari's words, Motochika pounds harder into Motonari grabbing his forgotten member in the process, "You don't say things like that during this sort of moment; you're doing nothing but enflaming me."

"Ngaah! You're so BIG! Motochika, go FASTER AND HARDER!" Motonari grabs harder onto Motochika's hair.

"Hmm," Motochika starts to slow down, "Should I go faster for you?" Motochika slowly comes out and thrusts hard as he goes back in.

"Ngaah! P-please!" Motonari begs, "I-I'm close…"

"Put back your 'sensei' talk then I'll continue~" Motochika French kisses Motonari.

"Please plunge faster, harder and deeper into me, Sensei~~" Motonari stretches his ass while Motochika's member was still inside.

"Damn, you're a good tactician." Motochika grabs onto Motonari's nipples and obeying Motonari's request, he goes deeper into Motonari hitting his sweet spot each thrust.

"Oh, GOD! Motochika, fuck me harder!" Motonari went wild from Motochika's huge member and his hot thrusts.

"Ohhhh, fuuuck, you're so sexy, Nari-chan." Motochika pounds deeper and harder, "It's so tight and I'm about to cum!"

"Come in me! Aaaahh! Motochika! I-I''m close too!" Motonari grabs onto the bed sheets and arches his back throwing his head up.

"Motonari…together now…" Motochika comes in Motonari at the same time he does. Motochika falls on top of Motonari, exhausted but very happy. For a while, the room was only filled with nothing but sounds of panting and heavy breathing.

"Hey, by the way, Motonari, you still haven't said what you'd tell me from this morning." Motochika stroked Motonari's head.

Motonari grumbles and yells, "No way will I EVER SAY IT!" Motochika grabs on Motonari's member again and lightly strokes it.

"Ngaah…" Motonari moans, "What, we've already finished this!"

Motochika lets go of Motonari's hard-on and lies back.

"Wha-? Don't stop!" Motonari begs again, "It's painful to walk around with this!"

"I'll only jerk you off if you say it!" Motochika pouts.

"Fine! Please jerk me off, Chika-chan?"

Motochika grabs onto Motonari again and replies with, "Whatever you want, Princess Nari."

Motonari grumbles as usual but under his breath he whispers, 'I love you…'

"What was that?" Motochika says as he speeds up.

"N-nothing!" After Motonari had relieved himself again, he got dressed in his normal clothes ready to go back to his homeroom. He had gone back, steady, strict but yet more erotic than ever.

**End!**

**A/N I'm really thinking on writing a Keiji x Motonari, hehehehehe! But after I make my **

**Yanda x Koiwai**


End file.
